


The Missing Ones

by Arctic_comet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_comet/pseuds/Arctic_comet
Summary: Missing scenes from my Jancy fic "Everything Happens Eventually." Rated M for sex and swearing.





	1. February 1985

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything Happens Eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565448) by [Arctic_comet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_comet/pseuds/Arctic_comet). 



> The first chapter is set right after Jonathan and Nancy get together in chapter 3 of EHE :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set right after chapter 3 of EHE (aka right after Jancy get together) :)

_February 1985_

The sound of dishes clinking in the kitchen woke Jonathan that morning. The first thing he noticed was that he was pressed against Nancy's back. _All of him_. Panicking, he jumped off the bed, pulling the covers with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

 _Oh._ Now he was starting to remember. The kiss in the rain and the ones on his bed, her hands underneath his shirt, her lips on his neck, desire coursing through him like electricity.

"Sorry. I guess I thought it was a dream."

"You mean last night?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, it was definitely real. Can I have the covers back now?"

 _Jesus_ , he was still standing there like an idiot, holding the comforter in front of him like a curtain, while his girlfriend sat on his bed in his t-shirt and sweatpants. _Girlfriend._ He was going to have to pinch himself at some point.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry," he said, laying the covers back where they belonged.

"I think your mom knows I slept over," she blurted.

"Oh. She came to check in on me again?"

"Yeah, but you were asleep."

"She didn't say anything?"

"Not as far as I know."

His mom would be thrilled, but he wasn't sure if her knowing about them this soon was for the best. What if it didn't work out? What if he didn't know how to be a boyfriend? Actually, that wasn’t even a hypothetical, as he really had no idea how to be one.

"We don't have to tell her about us yet," he said.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that... She really likes you. It's just... I don't want her to get too excited."

Nancy raised her eyebrows and he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Again.

"It's not you! It's that I tend to screw things up and disappoint her when she thinks things are going right for me," he continued.

Her expression softened.

"Jonathan... I'm going to have to tell my parents about us today, because I spent the whole night here and they have no idea where I am. My mom's going to figure out the truth anyway even if I lie, and she's going to tell yours about it. So, I think telling the truth for once is our best option."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"Okay. You're right."

"One more thing, though," she murmured, standing up.

"What?"

"This," she whispered, rising on her tiptoes as she brought her lips to his.

Kissing her was just as perfect as it had been the night before. He placed a hand on the small of her back to pull her closer.

As he ran his hands down her sides under the shirt, she suddenly flinched in pain.

"Sorry," he muttered, removing his hands from her.

She shook her head. "It's just a scratch."

"I have no idea what I'm doing here, Nancy," he sighed, leaning against her shoulder.

"You're doing fine! And I don't know how to touch you either, what you like..." she trailed off, her tone even slightly insecure.

No. He didn’t want her to feel that way.

"I like everything you do," he blurted out, taking her hands in his. She grinned at him slyly, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

She pushed his nightmares aside and made him feel alive, and suddenly he felt guilty. _Did he have a right to feel this way when his little brother was dead?_

***

Jonathan felt a blush creeping up his face as he saw that the table was set for four. Nancy had been right, his mom knew. Both she and Hopper looked up from their plates when they entered the room, but it was clear from their faces that only one of them was not going to get weird about this.

“Good morning. Nice to have you here, Nancy,” said his mom.

“Thanks, Mrs. Byers, but I should probably go home.”

“You parents don’t know you’re here?”

“No, they don't.”

“Call your mom, and I’m sure Jonathan can give you a ride back after breakfast.”

Nancy disappeared from view to go to the phone, and Jonathan sat down, pouring juice for Nancy and himself.

“So,” started his mom, raising her brows at him in question.

“Is this what I think it is, or are we still going with the _‘oh Mom, we’re just friends, stop bothering me’_ story?”

“It’s new,” he replied, staring at the toast on his plate.

“But you are together?”

He nodded.

“Yeah.”

His mom was on her feet and embracing him within seconds.

“You have no idea how happy this makes me,” she told him.

“Like I said, it’s still new, so…” he said, trying to temper her excitement.

“I know, I heard you the first time, but don’t worry. You’re good for each other.”

His face felt hot with embarrassment, but at the same time he wished he shared his mom's optimism. Hopper clearing his throat saved him from any further interrogation.

"Sorry guys, I need to get to work. See you all later," he said, grabbing his jacket.

"See you!"

The door had just closed behind the Chief when Nancy returned.

"Everything okay?" Jonathan asked her quietly, squeezing her hand under the table as she took a seat next to him.

 She nodded.

"Yeah, but you're going to have to come inside when you take me back," she answered.

He gave her an uncertain smile in return. 

***

As soon as Nancy opened her locker the following Monday morning, they both recoiled from the smell. A more thorough examination revealed that all the contents of the locker were covered in ketchup.

"I'm going to get some paper to clean this," she said, her voice shaking with anger. 

Jonathan wondered how much worse this could get if they were already ruining her books and they'd only been together for less than three days. Someone must've seen them kissing on the Wheelers' driveway, and he immediately berated himself for not thinking about the consequences.

Nancy soon returned with a stack of paper towels and they started cleaning the books in silence.

"I don't think we should be seen together in public," he whispered.

"What?"

"Think about it, Nancy. It's only been three days and they're already destroying your stuff. This can get much worse."

"So you think we should hide, like we’re doing something wrong? What happened to the guy who was upset I might be ashamed of being his friend?"

"Things are different now. I was being an idiot, and this... We're more than friends now. Look, I think we should lay low. Maybe someone saw us on Saturday, but we can still fix this. Make them think we're not together, and they'll forget about it eventually."

"That'd be letting them win. They shouldn't dictate what we can or can't do."

"I'm not worth getting bullied over. I wasn't worth it last year, no matter what I said, and I'm not worth it now."

"Shut up," she said, covering his mouth with her hand. "You're worth it," she continued, refusing to look away from him. 

"I've never belonged here," he sighed.

"I know you feel that way, but it's not true. You belong here, with me. If you're a freak, then I'm one too, and happy about it.”

As she brought his hand to her lips to place a kiss on it, he silently cursed the entire school. _Fuck them all_. The only thing he wanted was to pull her into his arms and kiss her properly, no matter who could be watching.

"I'll see you at lunch," she said before sauntering off.

By the time lunch hour arrived, Jonathan had been asked if he enjoyed being a pity fuck and the vandals had gotten to his car, predictably smearing it with ketchup.

"Creative," he sighed angrily, inspecting the windows, Nancy hovering next to him.

"Assholes," she muttered back.

They wiped the windows as best as they could, and he would wash the rest of the stuff off after school. He considered himself lucky they hadn't broken the windows, as getting the seats cleaned would've been a lot harder.

"It really doesn't smell that bad in here," said Nancy as he parked the car a few blocks from the school. Leaving the school premises was the only way they could be truly alone with little fear of anyone disturbing them. 

He snorted. What else could you do but laugh when you had to worry about ketchup smells in the only place you could kiss your girlfriend in peace? Guilt entered his mind once more. _How could he be laughing so easily?_ He thought about Will every single day, but not every single moment of every day. Was that okay or was he being a horrible big brother?

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

"I don't know if I should be doing this."

"You blame me for what happened," she stated weakly, pulling her hand away. 

"No! No. It's not that. I've... I've felt this way about you for so long, but now I don't know if being happy is the right thing to do."

"Will was great. He would've wanted you to be happy," she replied, as he took her hand back in his. 

He nodded.

"On some level, I know that. And yet... If I think about it..."

"Then don't think too much. We'll take things slow, but I don't want to lose you. On most nights, when I close my eyes, I still see myself holding that knife, and I feel like my heart's going to stop. But if you still want me anyway, I don't want to pass up this chance."

"I don't want that either. I wish... I wish things were different, that Will was still here, and that you hadn't been forced to do what you did, but I wanted this long before all that."

"I know," she replied, nodding. 

He leaned in for a kiss, and their sandwiches sat untouched on the window as he let go of his dark thoughts for a little while. 

It was like a dam had broken, and all the things he'd dreamed of doing with her were now right within reach. Turning off his mind wasn't difficult when he was with her. He remembered scoffing at the kids he'd heard bragging about their exploits in the locker room, but now he was starting to get it. Not the bragging part, but why the acts themselves had left such a lasting impression on them. 

She slipped her hands between them to undo the buttons of his jeans.

"Is this okay?" she asked, her voice husky.

"Yeah," he managed to gasp, as Nancy slowly ran her fingers up and down, caressing him through the fabric of of his boxers.

 _Jesus._ He had to touch her.

Bringing his slightly trembling hands underneath her sweater, he ran them over her sides and belly before stopping to cup her breasts through her bra. His heart nearly flew out of his chest when she removed her hands from him and reached to unhook her bra.

Carefully, he pushed his hands underneath the material, letting his thumbs brush over her nipples. Nancy moaned, burying her head into his neck. He wanted nothing more than to pull her sweater over her head put his mouth where his hands were, but they were in a semipublic place and could technically be seen despite the fog now covering surface of the windows inside the car.

***

He thought she'd least fit so well in his arms, right from the first time he'd held her after pulling her from the portal. Now her palm rested right above his heart, underneath his, and her head was tucked under his chin, as he bit his tongue to smother the words threatening to get out of his throat.

_I love you, Nancy. I love you so much._

It was too soon to say it, but for the first time ever he now truly believed that he'd get a chance to say those words to her.

They were going to be late for class, but he didn't have the heart to push her off.

"I'll see you tonight, right?" she asked.

Jonathan twisted to kiss the top of her head, regretting the shift he'd scheduled for that afternoon and most of the night. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The faint smell of vanilla in her hair had driven him to the brink of insanity long before he'd ever thought he could have a shot at being with her like this, and while now he could lose himself in it and pretend nothing in his world had changed besides his relationship with Nancy, the real world was still out there.

"Yeah, I'll be there, but not until mom thinks I've gone to bed."

She let out a laugh.

"You think she won't know?"

"I think she'll at least pretend she doesn't."

***

When Jonathan entered his room and prepared to throw his bag on the bed that night, he spied a strange package on top of the comforter.

Picking it up, he realized what it was and was suddenly very glad he was alone. A post-it note was attached to the condoms.

_Stay safe!_

_XXX_

_Mom_


	2. April 1985

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after chapter 5 of EHE (aka right after Jancy's first time).

_April, 1985_

Jonathan always woke up early (assuming he'd even slept in the first place), but not that morning. This time he was woken by the sounds of his dead little brother's friends playing with water balloons in the Wheelers' front yard. Nancy must've opened the window some time during the night, because the laughter and shrieks of the three boys and El were barely muffled.

If he stayed still and closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Will was with them. _Almost._

Will may have never been the most talkative amongst his circle of friends, but there was no way Jonathan wouldn't have recognized his brother's shouts and delighted cries. He wasn't there and the loudness of the other kids made his absence even more obvious.

"Jonathan?" Nancy placed a hand on his chest, her blue eyes searching his.

He took the hand in his and kissed it. _Thank God for Nancy Wheeler._

"I can close the window if you want me to," she told him gently.

He shook his head.

"There's no need. I'll go make us all breakfast."

"It's okay to miss him."

"I know."

"Come here," she said, opening her arms.

Burying his head into her neck, he let her hold him. He wasn't going to cry.

"I love you, Jonathan," she sighed.

"Love you, too."

Jesus, he was probably the only guy in the world capable of ruining the morning after his first time. He felt like he should say something, tell her how much it meant to him that she wanted him that way, but couldn't find the right words. So he kissed her, pulling her into his lap.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. _You're everything to me._

She beamed at him a little shyly.

"Do you think we could have some time alone at your place, like tonight or maybe tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yeah. My mom and the Chief are working late tonight, so the house should be empty if El's here."

"Good."

She pressed her lips to his, urging his mouth open. With a low moan, he obliged and relished the feeling of her tongue gently exploring his mouth. Just as he pulled her pyjama top off and had her pinned underneath him on the bed, someone banged on the door. They jumped apart reflexively, although the door to Nancy's room was still locked.

"Nancyyyy!" It was Holly.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until later," sighed Nancy, one final kiss landing on his bare chest. 

***

He was used to making pancakes for breakfast, but the Wheelers also had a waffle iron, and out of curiosity he decided to try it out.

"Waffles?" asked Holly, who he'd taken to the kitchen with him so that Nancy could shower.

"Yup. You like waffles?"

"Yeah! With jelly!"

"It looks like you guys have strawberry jelly. Is that good?"

Holly nodded seriously.

The front door slammed and Jonathan stood face to face with four soaking wet but grinning teens.

"You're making breakfast? Where's Nancy?" asked Mike, frowning.

Jonathan didn't think Mike was bothered by him dating his sister, but his questions made him feel a little uncertain.

"Yeah, I'm making breakfast. Nancy's in the shower."

"Waffles? Awesome!"

"Yeah, but you guys need to change before you eat."

"We're on it, Jonathan!" exclaimed Dustin, already on his way to the basement, followed by El and Lucas.

Mike was still staring at him.

"What is it?" he finally dared to ask.

"It's kind of weird... Having you here."

"Oh."

"Without Will, I mean."

"Right."

"And I'm not used to seeing Nancy's boyfriend make us all breakfast. But it's okay if you're a good cook," grinned the boy, and Jonathan found himself grinning back. He understood why Will had been so fond of Mike Wheeler.

***

He was just removing the last waffle from the iron when he heard a giggle behind him, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around his torso.

"What's so funny?" he asked, squeezing Nancy's left hand briefly.

"You wearing my mom's apron," she replied, her head buried between his shoulder blades.

"I hope I haven't managed to get anything on it."

"It doesn't matter, she wouldn't care even if you had. She really likes you."

"Not if she finds out I stayed over," he sighed, turning around to embrace her.

"Mike won't tell her."

"What about her?" he whispered, motioning to Holly, who was playing on the floor with a pair of dolls.

"We'll tell her you didn't stay the night, that you were here last night and then came back really early this morning to make us breakfast."

"You think that'll work."

"I hope so. She's pretty gullible at this stage," she said, chuckling.

The seven of them sat down for breakfast and the boys were still finishing their waffles when Nancy and Mike's parents returned. Mrs. Wheeler greeted him warmly and thanked him for feeding the entire gang, but he could feel her husband's glare. He said little, but over the years he'd come across too many people who resented him not to recognize the sentiment when he saw it with his own eyes. 

"We're going out," Nancy told her mother, pulling him away from the table.

"All right. Be back by 11, Nancy!" 

The front door closed behind them and Jonathan fished his car keys out of his pocket.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Nancy shrugged.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter."

"We could go and see a movie," he suggested. The idea was kind of ironic, as this was his first Saturday off from work in months, and now he was suggesting Nancy that they spend the day at his workplace. The sad truth was that there weren't all that many things for teenagers to do in Hawkins. The desire to get out, to move to New York burned bright in his chest again, now even more with the knowledge that Nancy would be there as well. There was still a long way to go though, and he wouldn't be going anywhere unless he got a full scholarship.

"Sounds good."

***

" _Police Academy 2_? Really, Nancy?" Jonathan chuckled after she'd decided what she wanted to see.

She smacked his arm playfully.

"Yeah. It's new, and it's a comedy. I thought it might do good for both of us."

He shrugged. If he was being totally honest, he would've seen any movie she suggested.

"All right."

It wasn't until the lights in the theater were dimmed and Nancy's head landed on his shoulder that Jonathan realized he hadn't watched a movie since Will's death. It was different when you worked at the theater, you didn't see much of it unless you really wanted to, and he hadn't. He still wasn't sure if he'd be able to focus on it, but it was an opportunity to be close to Nancy, so he'd let her pick the movie. 

This was actually their first time seeing a movie since they'd started dating. He'd taken Will and his friends to see _The Ghostbusters_ for Will's birthday, and Nancy had tagged along, claiming to have nothing better to do. He hadn't really understood her motives back then and he remembered how clammy his hands had been just because he'd spent a couple of hours sitting next to her in the dark, their shoulders brushing. He'd been barely aware of the depth of his own feelings for her back then. 

Now he didn't feel nervous at all as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let his head fall against hers. She fed him pop corn and he felt his spirits lift every time she giggled, burying her face against his neck to suppress the sounds. When they walked out of the theater afterwards hand-in-hand, he found himself smiling. 

"What did you think?" she asked.

"It was okay," he replied.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't have asked for better company," he flirted. 

She rolled her eyes at him in response, but pulled him closer for a kiss anyway.

 

***

Nancy refused to let him undress her that night, pushing him to sit on the bed instead. He watched as she bared herself to him, soon wearing nothing but black underwear that he didn't think he'd seen before. He wasn't sure what to say when she stood before him and looked at him, clearly anticipating something. Then it hit him.

 _She was wearing these to please him?_ He couldn't understand. Of course he liked seeing her in them, but wearing something else wouldn't have made him any less happy. She was perfect anyway.

"You don't have to do things like this, Nancy. I like you in anything," he told her gravely.

She sighed.

"Last night was so... It was so unplanned, that I just wanted something special for tonight."

"It's already special," he insisted. 

He shuddered as she placed her hands on his shoulders, and reached out to pull her into his lap, his eyes on hers the entire time. 

It such a thing were even possible, he liked their second time even more than the first. This time they had hours, and he felt a little more confident in his quest to make her feel good. He slowed down on purpose, taking time to touch every part of her that he could possibly reach. There was nobody else in the house, so there was no need to try to be quiet.

The way she gasped at his touch was almost enough to make him come, but the hard part was not losing control when she pinned him underneath her and took him in her mouth. She'd touched him before, but this was new. He had to cross his arms behind his head in order to not push her head down on him even further.

"Nancy," he whimpered.

She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... It's better than okay, but I can't take much more."

"Okay," she smiled.

He desperately wanted to make it last, but the sensations were still too new and intense for him to control properly. Afterward they lay together on the bed, limbs entwined, and he couldn't help but wonder exactly how much worse he had to be at this than Steve. He tried to block the images forming in his head, but it proved impossible. Nancy didn't seem unsatisfied, but what did he know about that? _Nothing._

"I'm sorry it ended so fast. I know you're probably used to-" he stammered, interrupted by her hand covering his mouth.

She shook her head at him.

"No, Jonathan. We're not going there. I like being with you like this, and you make me feel good. I like it that I'm your first," she said, her lips curving into a shy smile at the end.

Nancy removed her hand.

"But if you have to know... I like it better this way."

"Really?"

"Really."

That was all he needed to know.


End file.
